1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a cache, and more specifically, to cache transactions in a data processing system.
2. Related Art
In current data processing systems formed on an integrated circuit, it is often difficult to allow real-time debuggers to be able to view the current value of one or more variables in memory that may be hidden from access due to a cache or a cache hierarchy. Currently, in real-time debugging, if a variable is cached, the debugger has no access to the latest value of the variable without a very intrusive set of operations to halt the processor and extract the value from the cache. The problem is even more acute if a cache hierarchy exists between the processor and the debugger. Also, current methods may affect the state of the cache, which is usually detrimental in a debugging context. For example, if the state of the cache is affected, then certain debug issues may not be exposed in the same manner as a result of differences in cache state.